The disclosure relates to portable storage devices, and particularly to a method of performing a data transaction between a portable storage device and an electronic device according to a position-based criterion.
Portable storage devices are convenient for providing a large amount of data storage that is portable for use at any location. Portable storage devices are also commonly used for backing up data. A user may connect a portable storage device to a personal computer or notebook, and use backup software to backup the data on the personal computer or notebook. The backup software may include scheduling functions for backing up data on the personal computer or notebook daily, weekly, or monthly.
However, many individuals and families access more than one computer over the course of one day, week, or month. For example, a user may have a home computer, office computer, notebook, tablet, and/or other computers. If the user frequently carries the portable storage device with him/her to add, delete and/or modify data across multiple computers, the user may forget to perform backup or lack motivation and willpower to perform routine backups of all data. Although the scheduling functions mentioned above provide an aid for increasing frequency of data backups, the backups may be too frequent or too infrequent, and may not have a meaningful tie to the usage pattern of the user.